Spirited (Companion Piece 7)
by Meamit
Summary: A companion piece to Chapter 59 of Just Between Us. Lucy stays with Ron and Hermione for the weekend. *Just conversation, not description* A thank you for my wonderful reviewers and followers!


"Oh my goodness, what a horribly rainy day! Lucy, is that you under all those towels and blankets?"

"Hi, Aunt Hermione."

"Why so glum, sweetheart? Hasn't Uncle Ron been keeping you amused?"

"He has – we were in the shed all afternoon, painting. But… I got caught in the rain on my way back to the house."

"And that's why you're by the fire? To dry off? Honestly, I can't believe he let you go without a waterproof charm, or a jacket! Where is he…? RONALD!"

"No – wait! He _did_ try, but I wanted to. Get drenched, I mean. It was fun."

"Oh. Well, no harm done then, I suppose… Unless – you're not feeling ill after it, are you? And where is your uncle, by the way?"

"Upstairs. He got soaked too. We had a race to see who could skid furthest on the wet grass – I won!"

"Terrific! What were you painting outside?"

"We designed a mural of the Amazon on a huge canvas. I'm going to go there someday. Someday soon."

"Ah. Well… Just make sure you don't go alone, alright sweetheart? It's a bit dangerous. And you'd need an International Portkey to get there, after all."

"I know."

"Right, of course you do! Well, I must see your artwork later. Maybe you could unveil it after dinner?"

"Yes, Uncle Ron says it's better to leave it to dry the Muggle way. He even promised he'd bring it over and hang it in my room… but dad will probably say no."

"I'm not so sure, Lucy. Your dad will probably be very impressed!"

"Doesn't matter. He doesn't like anyone putting nails in the wall, or using Sticking Charms. It might '_damage the integrity of the house._'"

"Well… Well, maybe he'll change his mind when he –"

"He won't. He's very serious about rules."

"I know, Luce, but your dad has always done things that way. He means well, I really think he does."

"I wouldn't care – except they're all so pointless!"

"It might seem –"

"He said he wouldn't let me get my ears pierced until I'm thirteen, for example. Where's the sense in that?"

"But your ears are_ already_ pierced!"

"I knew the rule was stupid so I pierced them myself."

"You – you pierced… but _how?"_

"With the pin of my mum's silver broach. Don't worry, Aunt Hermione, it didn't hurt very dreadfully."

"And… did you try talking to your dad before you did that?"

"Of course I did. I asked him why thirteen and not nine and he had no reason, so I ignored him."

"Do you think, perhaps, he's just worried that you're growing up a little too quickly for him?"

"I'm growing up at the same rate as any person. That's no reason to be unreasonable. He has rules about my clothes and my hair and my friends and my interests."

"And have you spoken to your mum about it?"

"Mum just says that _'rules are important'_… She and dad are worried about me."

"That's natural, sweetheart. I worry about Rose and Hugo all the –"

"Not like that. They're worried I'm going to be in Slytherin. I heard them talking about it."

"Lucy, they just want you to be happy and safe, I know it."

"Why can't I be happy and safe with short hair?"

"Well, maybe they're afraid that you'll regret cutting it off. It _is_ beautiful…"

"It can grow back if I want it to. Aunt Hermione, don't you understand?"

"I do. I think you've inherited your uncles'… erm – _spirited_ – approach to life and your dad isn't sure how to react. What did he do when you pierced your ears?"

"He sighed and checked that the holes were clean. They were – I did it properly!"

"He didn't make you take the earrings out?"

"No."

"I think your dad is trying, isn't that worth something? Do you want me to take those towels? I think your hair is dry now."

"Yes please. Have you heard from Rose or Hugo yet? Molly wrote to me on Thursday, but she didn't say much."

"Hugo probably won't remember to write for another fortnight, at least, but I got a letter from Rose today. She wanted to tell me all about Quidditch trials and Ancient Runes tests! Actually, I'd better put her letter with the others' now, before I forget."

"The others?"

"Yes, I keep all her letters together. When she's older, I'll show them to her again. Could you pass me the green box from that shelf?"

"This one?"

"That's it. Thank you, Lucy!"

"Why do you have so many boxes?'

"There are twelve. One each for my two, and ten more for all my nieces and nephews."

'So, there's a box for me?"

"Oh yes, it's the purple one – isn't that the colour of the band you like? Your box is almost full, actually. I'll have to cast an Expanding Charm soon."

"Almost full? With what?"

"Have a look there yourself, while I put this in the right place."

"… Where did you get all this?"

"Your dad duplicates your artwork and sends it around to all of us, so that we can see how talented you are. My favourite drawing is the rainbow unicorn one."

"Oh, that's so embarrassing! I was only four when I drew that… What does this box do?"

"Which…? Ah, that's a Sonobox. It records up to seven minutes of sound. There should be several in there, I know your dad even sent one of your first words! Hold it in the palm of your hand and press the button."

"That's – that's my earliest piano solo! I made so many mistakes during it…"

"Well, your dad didn't notice. He gave everyone a copy of that performance and he used to play it in his office at work quite a lot too. He was very sad when you stopped playing."

"I didn't stop. I just don't play when he or mum are hovering over my shoulder."

"What a lovely surprise they'll get when they find out that you still practice!"

"I'm not going to tell them, at least, not yet. Aunt Hermione? Who took this photo? I've never seen it before…"

"Here, let me see. Ah! Your granddad took that an hour after you were born."

"Is it a wizarding photo, or a Muggle one?"

"It looks Muggle, doesn't it? Both you and your dad both stayed so still! But you move your arm after a few moments. Did you know that your dad sat holding you like that for a whole hour? Just looking into your eyes and smiling."

"Nobody told me that."

"Well, I'm sure there are lots of things about our dads that we don't know, aren't there? Oh, look at the time! Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"What is it? Salad?"

"Oh! I'm sure I can whip you up a salad if you like, sweetheart... But would you be very upset to try something different? I'm not particularly thrilled by salad myself, even though this is the weather for it. I was thinking we might make our own pasta instead."

"Make it? You mean, right from the beginning? Mixing the flour and everything?"

"That's how I learned as a little girl. We have all the equipment in the kitchen, you can even choose your own fillings."

"Brilliant! Would Uncle Ron like to help?"

"I'm sure he'd love to, do you want to go and find him?"

"Okay. Um… Aunt Hermione? Could I – could I keep this photo?"

"Of course you can, Lucy. It's all yours."


End file.
